


Burned Blue

by cloveraphrodite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Firefighter!Percy, M/M, happy aus, maybe angsty maybe not, whos to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloveraphrodite/pseuds/cloveraphrodite
Summary: Percy didn't expect any of this to happen, but the worst of life threw him an angel to save, and that angel so happened to be a beautiful boy eyed boy.- OR -Of hospital beds and small jokes.





	Burned Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A request, and of course it's nearly midnight when I post

Did Percy expect to have a building kinda collapse on him?

No. No he didn’t.

And it all started with a pretty blond who called 911 for a fire emergency.

“Jackson, you sure you’re okay for this?” Chief Zhang grumbled. Percy pulled his lips into a fine line, his head pounding from a migraine.

“Never been better, sir.” He lied plainly.

“Maybe you should sit this one out.” 

“No, I’m good. We’re short staff, let me help.”

Frank Zhang, slightly annoyed at Percy’s stubbornness.

“Fine, hurry your ass up, then.”

Percy nodded briskly, pushing the head spinning auras aside and getting ready, before finding himself on the back of the truck.

“It’s too early for this.” Leo, local borderline-pyromaniac, was barely audible from the blinding sound of tires rolling on pavement and the engine.

“It’s always too early for you.” Percy pointed out.

“Exactly.”

Percy would have rolled his eyes, but they already hurt too much for that.

Next instance, they were surrounded by fire. Percy realised what he got himself into, he was blacking out and that was not good. 

He barely made out other figures as he walked through, letting his training kick in: children first.

Percy’s mind only came back into mild focus when he saw someone trapped. He couldn’t see who it was, but there was a blazing beam in the way, fire drenching the wood. 

Like an idiot, he picked up the beam. His mouth worked absent from his body, instructing the person to climb out while they still could.

For a moment, as the person got closer, Percy’s headache halted.

Beautiful blue eyes with fire dancing in them, rosy cheeks, and wild blond hair that reflected the orange hue around them, all coming into focus. Embers spiraled around the beauty, his lips making out words Percy couldn’t hear, before he ducked up the beamed.

The headache took hold, a surge of dizziness overtaking him. Percy’s strength gave out, causing him to collapse, the beam crashing onto his back.

The world started to ring, louder and louder, a high pitch shrill that didn’t die down. The world blackened around him as pain seared across his right shoulder blade down to the corner of his left ribs. His breaths got shallow, and finally his eyes closed from sheer pain.

He woke up in a hospital bed.

His whole body ached, and he was vaguely aware of the familiar feeling of a fresh burn along his back. A cannula was strung across his face, the air harshly stripping away any moisture. He tried to sit up, but sharp pain in his ribs stopped him, so he collapsed down on the standard hospital pillow.

“Good morning?”

Percy blinked in surprise, looking over to his left at a boy sitting next to him. He had glasses, translucent cerulean rimmed, to match the blue in his eyes. There was soot thick in his blond hair, on his face, and faintly there on his hands, but his clothes were mostly clean. He looked familiar, but Percy couldn’t place a finger on it.

“Do… I’m sorry, do I know you?”

The boy offered a frown, his teeth showing a little between his full lips. “No, not really. I don’t expect you to remember me, either, but you saved my life.”

Percy squinted his eyes at him, and the memory of the beauty blurred out of his foggy memory.

“You’re the cutie.”

The boy raised an eyebrow. Percy realised what he said.

“I… I mean the pretty boy.”

Now both of his eyebrows were raised.

Percy sputtered. “I… I mean the hot… FUCK.”

“The hot fuck?”

“No, not that, I…” Percy gritted his teeth together in embarrassment.

He laughed. “You’re good, that’s really nice seeing as I haven’t showered yet.”

Percy offered a hesitant smile. “You are really pretty.”

“Is that why you helped me, or..?”

Percy scowled.  “What? It’s my job, I didn’t see your face.”

He laughed again, his eyes shimmering in the fluorescents. “I know, but ‘hot fuck’ begs to differ.”

“The fuck was a different statement entirely.”

“Sure it was.” There was a light tone to his voice.

Percy glared lightly. “I don’t even know your name, and you’re flirting with me?”

His laugh was contagious, which made Percy’s ribs hurt more.

“I’m Jason.”

“Percy.”

“I know. It appears you’re popular here.”

Percy coughed a little, laughing dryly

“A little more infamous than popular.”

“Why?”

Percy’s finger found the cord for the cannula. “Well, my job, for starters. Also, chronic migraines. My insurance covers everything, but it’s hard being single and having violent headaches and also a job that’s demanding.”

“Wow. That sucks.”

“Yeah.”

“But at least it’s good.”

Percy thought for a moment. “I’m confused?”

“You’re single.” Jason shrugged. “And cute, and saved my life, and have a concussion, but that’s not the point.”

“I already know that part, it’d be odd if I didn’t.”

“Yeah I get it, it’s your job-”

“No, I mean me being cute.”

Jason paused, then smiled.

“Very cute.”

“Would you two stopping being love birds.” A familiar voice said from the door. Percy looked over to see Police Detective Reyna leaning against the jam, holding her phone like she was taking a video.

“Fuck you.”

“Be clean, Jackson.”

“Whatever.”

Jason looked amused.

“Why are you here?” Percy rolled his body a little so he could look down at her.

“To see how Jason’s doing. He’s Thalia’s sister.”

“Shit.” Percy whispered. “She’s going to kill me.”

“No she isn’t.” Jason and Reyna stated at the same time, before Reyna broke out into a grin.

“Not if you and JJ bone it off.”

“Reyna, oh my god, we just met.”

“You did call me hot fuck.”

Percy looked at Jason. “Not helping.” He said through clenched teeth. Jason just smiled.

“Well you two have fun,” Reyna whistled. “Don’t do anything rigourios.”

“I hate you, Arellano.” Percy stated, watching Reyna waltz off.

Jason coughed. “Maybe we should start with dinner instead. I heard they make a mean salisbury steak.”

Percy looked up at the blond beauty.

“They do. Mad acid reflux.”

Jason wrinkled his nose. “Perfect.” The mock enthusiasm was thick in his voice.

Percy smiled. “Maybe we should do a first date, after I’m out of the hospital.”

“That’s a good idea.” Jason admitted. “Now get more sleep, you hot fuck.”

“I… will never escape that.”

“Nope.” Jason grinned. Percy couldn’t help but smile as he drifted back to sleep, Jason holding his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greater that and equal to kudos


End file.
